


My Mom Told Me How I Was Born

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cesarean Section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day my mother sat me down and told of the traumatic experience of my birth. It was eye opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mom Told Me How I Was Born

A couple years ago my mom sat me down and had a talk with me. She seemed a little off, her facial expression wasn’t the usual smile, she seemed like she was thinking about something. I asked her if something was wrong, she told me that nothing was wrong but instead she wanted to tell me a story from when I was born.

On December 4 1999, she went into labor. The pain she felt was excruciating, at the end of the seventh hour around 11:00 O’clock, the doctor and nurses realized that a c-section would have to be performed. During the procedure after they had gotten my mother’s organs out of the way and made the first incision in the womb, I had begun kicking and screaming. Apparently my constant moving had started causing mom a great deal of discomfort. She described it as if a chest burster was trying to exit from her stomach instead.

Mom started to panic due to my own panic from inside of her. The surgeons were forced to work quicker due to the amount of damage I was causing from my thrashing. When they got their hands on me I began screaming, like all babies when born. Unlike other babies, I was trying to push away the surgeons and tried to stay in my mother's womb. I was told by mom that due to my constant squirming, the umbilical cord had tangled tightly around my neck.

When the doctor attempted to pull me from my mother's womb the umbilical cord was tugged. The nurses quickly tried to undo the knot that had been around my neck. My thrashing wasn’t helping and I only ended up causing more strangulation. When the cord had been unknotted my breathing had gotten choked and my screaming died down almost instantly.

The nurses sprang into action and put on breathing apparatus. Within moments my heart rate went back up and all seemed normal. Except something caught my mother's attention as the nurses gave me to my mother. Around my neck I had a mark where the umbilical cord had been, but around that mark seemed to be two large hand prints. Mom said that she tried asking about the hand prints but the doctors and nurses couldn’t explain it.

She apparently had been extremely disturbed by this and kept check to see if I ever had anymore marks while I was growing up. Due to the birth asphyxia I ended being diagnosed with autism when I was nine and even developed asthma years before that. During my time growing up into the teenager I am today she spotted several more hand marks around my neck, always in the same place.

She believed it to be an evil spirit of some sort. She contacted another family that we were friends with, the other family had a daughter that was a medium in training. They talked and she came over for a reading. During the reading the medium said that she could indeed sense a spirit with no good intentions. Not only that but apparently I was sensitive to spirits. However it went both ways. They were attracted to me, by simply shifting my attitude from positive to negative was enough to attract evil spirits.

There was one however that had always been there, since the beginning, since my birth. This being however wasn’t human, it wasn’t an angel either. Before Mom could finish her story we could hear the stove alarm going off, she jumped from my bed and went into the kitchen. I didn’t have the guts to tell mom about the bruises I had been finding on my body lately, usually around 11:00.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is greatly excepted.


End file.
